The present invention relates generally to pressure sensing devices, and particularly relates to a fluid pressure differential sensing device for use with, for example, pressurized air systems.
Pressure sensing devices are known in the art for determining pressures of fluids and gases.
A differential pressure switch is an indicating device used to give a signal when an in-line filter becomes clogged.
A typical application would be sensing a clogged air line filter, or any other fluid, including liquids such as water or oil.
Although pressure differential switches are known in the art, there is always a need in the art for improvements.
The present invention overcomes deficiencies in the art by providing an improved fluid differential pressure switch having its supply pressure (a.k.a. the xe2x80x9chigh sidexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9chigh pressure zonexe2x80x9d) connected to the high pressure side of an air filtration unit and its downstream (a.k.a. the xe2x80x9clow sidexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9clow pressure zonexe2x80x9d) connected to the low pressure port of an air filtration unit. As the filter becomes clogged, a diaphragm within the improved differential pressure switch flexes, moving the actuator against spring resistance, which causes a pivoting motion of an actuator arm thus tripping the electrical switch.
Generally described, an apparatus for use within an environment capable of having a fluid pressure differential between two locations, the apparatus comprising a body defining a high pressure port and a low pressure port, the body also defining a high pressure zone in communication with the high pressure port, the body also defining a low pressure zone in communication with the low pressure port, a diaphragm partially defining the high pressure zone and partially defining said low pressure zone, the diaphragm being deformed to different shapes depending on the pressure differential between the high and low pressure zones, a switch having an open and a closed position, the switch being isolated from both the high and low pressure zones, and the switch operated in response to the deformation of the diaphragm such that the switch is switched between the open and closed positions when the pressure differential reaches a predetermined level.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved differential pressure switch.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved differential pressure switch which can be used with an air filtration unit.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved differential pressure switch which is reliable in operation.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved differential pressure switch which is simple in operation.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved differential pressure switch which is efficient in operation.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved differential pressure switch which is relatively low in cost.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved differential pressure switch which is relatively simple in operation.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved differential pressure switch which is relatively simple to assemble.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved differential pressure switch which does not tend to leak.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the invention when taken in conjunction with the drawing and the appended claims.